falloutfancentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Praz
Formerly a raider of some note in what used to be Southern Ohio, Jack is now the trusted guard of a Tribal DJ. History Born to merchants in 2246, Jack lived a comfortable life in his small community. Never having any real problems with raiders or creatures before, Jack's town was lightly guarded and armed. Jack himself in fact, carried the largest caliber weapon in town, a .44 magnum snub nose when he was 14. This would unfortunately come to haunt them, as in 2260 they were attacked by a group of raiders. Jack and the others tried their best, but were unable to stop them. The raiders left less than an hour after they attacked, with slaves and caps. Jack was among those slaves, and was forced to join the raiders to make up for killing some of them. He refused at first, earning him several beatings with different degrees of severity. This would change in his first battle as a raider, which happened to be against a rival band. Jack's group was setting up camp as they were suddenly being fired upon, losing several instantly. Taking cover behind a tree, Jack saw the ambushers picking off the fighters of his group. The leader of his group ran over to him then, to try and rally his men, but was killed by Jack with a hollow-point in his skull. This was enough to spare Jack's life, as the ambushers came out of hiding and began to search the bodies. The leader of this group asked Jack if he would like to join them, to which he accepted. He would spend the next 23 years with them, learning how to lay a ambush, string trip-wires, maintain a assault rifle (a prize from their raiding of a small caravan too far from home) and many other things. By 2273 Jack had worked his way up to second in command of the group, had his own loyal following, and a modest fortune saved up (along with a slight chem addiction). He decided to retire at this high point in his life, so taking his gear and two of his loyalest raiders, he settled down in a small village. They severely overestimated the retired life however, spending their time in the small shack that passed as a bar in the settlement. This changed one night when a Strange Caravan came into town for the night. One of the newcomers, a tribal, came into the bar and ordered a drink before taking a table in the back and a hit of Turbo. Interested by the tribal, Jack and the others sat down at his table and struck up a conversation. While the rest of the night is hazy to all of them, Jack and his raiders have always been seen with Kotar or at least his trailer with the Wavelength. Currently Jack, along with Al and Ember, were last seen heading south with the tribal, on some sort of secret business. Equipment Jack always has his ak-112 assault rifle, his machete, snub nose .44 magnum along with a Combat knife in his sleeve and several hits of Happy Place Category:Characters